Innocent Boy
by HaeHyuk Baby's
Summary: Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan puppy eyes, "hyung, aku ingin menjadi seme!" , 'Yang seperti ini ingin menjadi seme' batin Donghae. JUST SIMPLE HAEHYUK FIC :D Romance. FF Selingan sebelum melanjutkan FF "My Bad Boy". BUT REVIEW PLEASE


Title : Innocent Boy

Part : 1 of 1 (One Shot)

Cast : Eunhyuk(17 tahun), Donghae(20 tahun)  
Rated : T semi M  
Genre : Romance, Fluff,

Words: 1,959

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo(s) bertebaran, Gaje, Alur membosankan, OOC besar-besaran.  
FF yang dibuat secara dadakan._. Dan jangan pernah ketipu sama summary #plak  
Summary: Eunhyuk menarik baju Donghae karena Donghae hanya diam, "_hyung_, aku ingin menjadi _seme_!" ulangnya.

|| _'Seperti ini yang ingin menjadi seorang _seme_?'_ batin Donghae.

_**Don't Like Don't Read !**__**  
**_

Eunhyuk membuka pintu lemari pendingin yang berada di _supermarket_ tersebut dengan senyum indah yang terpatri di wajah manisnya. Membuat semua yang melihatnya gemas dan ingin mencubit pipi _cubby_ itu. Senyumnya semakin merekah ketika dia mengambil beberapa kotak susu strawberry lalu menaruhnya dikeranjang yang sedari tadi dia bawa. Keranjang tersebut sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam jenis makanan yang banyak mengandung _glukosa_. Walau dia selalu makan banyak dan banyak mengkonsumsi makanan manis tetap saja badannya tidak tumbuh-tubuh-berisi-.

Belum puas dengan makanan tersebut, Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju _counter ice cream_ yang berada tepat didepan matanya. Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya dan menggigit ibu jarinya, pose berfikir yang lucu bukan?

"Aku ingin semua _ice cream_ disini," gumamnya sembari mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

Namun Eunhyuk harus memilih, karena uangnya juga harus dia gunakan untuk membayar makanan yang ada di keranjang yang dia bawa itu. Eunhyuk berjalan kearah _counter ice cream_ yang menjual _ice cream_ dalam bentuk sedang dan dalam _variety_ rasa. Eunhyuk memilih-milih _ice cream_ tersebut sambil sesekali berfikir, padahal dia sudah mengambil dua jenis _ice cream_ yang sudah dia masukan kedalam keranjang.

"Kau tau Sica-_ah_! Kemarin Minho mencium Taemin ditengah lapangan saat jam pelajaran olahraga," ujar _yeoja_ cantik dengan pakaian yang memperlihatkan tubuh _sexy_nya.

_Yeoja_ satu lagi yang dipanggil Sica terlihat mendengus, "_aish_, sial! Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya!" runtuknya.

Bukan, bukan maksud Eunhyuk menguping pembicaraan kedua _yeoja _tersebut. Tapi salahkan mereka yang berdiri tepat disamping Eunhyuk.

"Adegannya cukup panas! Sayang kau tidak melihatnya," ujar _yeoja _tersebut atau yang memiliki nama Yuri dengan senyum yang merekah ketika melihat wajah kusut sahabatnya.

"Sica-_ah_, pinjamkan aku _video_ _illegal _ yang kau dapat dari Victoria tempo hari!" ujar Yuri dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Jessica terlihat gelisah, "_vi_.. _video_ apa?" tanyanya gugup.

"_You're a stupid liar_! Kau kira aku bodoh, _eoh_? Aku tau kemarin kau membayar mahal untuk _video_ adegan ranjang antara Yunho dan Jaejong bukan?" ujar Yuri menyeringai.

Eunhyuk bergidik ngeri melihat Yuri yang menyeringai. Walaupun Eunhyuk tidak begitu mengeri arah pembicaraan kedua _yeoja_ cantik tersebut, tapi entah kenapa dia tetap mendengarkan pemibicaraan kedua _yeoja _tersebut.

Hanya satu alasannya, karena adegan seseorang yang bernama Minho itu sangat mirip dengan dirinya dengan sang kekasih. Pipinya-pun memerah ketika mengigat kejadian tersebut.

"Sialan kau!" ujar Jessica membuat Eunhyuk menghentikan ingatannya tentang kejadian beberpa bulan lalu.

"Lebih baik berbagi bukan?" ujar Yuri tersenyum senang.

"_Whatever_! _But_, aku tidak rugi membayar dengan harga sangat mahal untuk sebuah _video_. Kau tau itu _first sex_ untuk mereka!" ujar Jessica semangat dan dengan pipi yang merona ketika mengingat beberpa adegan-adegan didalam _video _tersebut.

"_Mwo_! Bagaimana bisa Victoria mendapatkannya?" tanya Yuri yang hanya dibalas senyum dingin khas sahabatnya.

Eunhyuk kembali menghentikan acara memilih-milih _ice cream_. Lalu dia kembali _focus_ menatap kedua _yeoja_ tersebut yang dia yakini lebih tua dari dirinya.

Dia tidak bodoh! Walaupun dia tergolong _innocent boy_. Namun dia mengerti dengan kata _sacral_ yang memiliki tiga huruf huruf '_S E X_'. Salahkan kekasihnya yang selalu melakukan hal-hal yang menjurus kearah perbuatan yang memiliki tiga huruf tersebut.

Jessica yang menyadari Eunhyuk tengah memperhatikan dirinya dan Yuri tersenyum –menyeringai-.

'_I got you innocent boy_!' batin Jessica menyeringai.

"Kau tau adegan itu sangat panas dan menggairahkan dan sang _uke_ terlihat sangat tersiksa dan menjerit kesakitan ketika dimasuki untuk pertama kali," ujar Jessica dengan meninggikan _oktaf_ suaranya.

Eunhyuk bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan Jessica. Sedangkan Yuri hanya mengernyitkan dahinya karena bingung saat mendengar perkataan ambigu Jessica. Namun semua tanda tanya dibenaknya seketika hilang ketika Jessica member isarat dengan kontak mata.

Dan Yuri yang sudah mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Jessica tersenyum manis, sangat manis membuat Eunhyuk jusrtu semakin merasa takut.

"Oh, aku yakin itu sangat menyakitkan! Kasihan untuk semua orang yang menjadi _uke_," balas Yuri sok mendramatisir dan dengan suara yang tidak kalah tinggi.

Eunhyuk terlihat gelisah lalu dia memasukan satu _cup ice cream_ secara asal kedalam keranjang berlanjaanya kemuadian berjalan dengan cepat kearah kasir. Meninggalkan Jessica dan Yuri yang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Eunhyuk yang sangat menggemaskan ketika melihat wajah takut Eunhyuk.

:::Innocent Boy:::

Eunhyuk menekan bel rumah Donghae-sang kekasih- dengan tidak sabaran. Sesekali dia mengemut _lollipop_ yang dipegangnya dan tak lupa bibirnya dia _pout_kan karena kesal.

"Aish, Donghae _hyung_ pasti belum bangun. Dasar pemalas!" runtuk Eunhyuk.

Tidak lama pintu kokoh tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Donghae yang berantakan. Terlihat rambutnya yang masih acak-acakan dan wajah kusutnya, sangat kentara menggambarkan dirinya yang baru saja terbangun dari dunia mimpinya.

Niat Donghae untuk menghajar seseorang yang dengan seenaknya menggangu acara mimpi indahnya dia urungkan ketika matanya mengetahui bahwa kekasih manisnyanya lah yang menggenggu acara tidurnya.

Donghae tersenyum lembut ketika Eunhyuk memeluknya dengan erat. Donghae-pun balas memeluk Eunhyuk sembari mengelus puncuk kepala Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Donghae dengan _puppy eyes_nya yang imut.

Donghae harus menahan diri dengan susah payah menahan nafsunya untuk tidak menyetubuhi kekasih manisnya detik ini juga. -_-

Namun Donghae tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk tidak mencium bibir _pouty_ alami Eunhyuk membuat semburan merah muncul dipipi putih Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang merasa salah tingkah memukul dada Donghae lalu mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghae sembari melepas pelukan mereka.

"_Hyung_, tidak senang aku datang kemari?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Donghae gelisah melihat perubahan air wajah Eunhyuk. Dia meruntuki dirinya yang terkesan dingin bahkan dengan kekasihnya. Dia bahkan lupa bahwa kekasihnya menyandang gelar _'cry baby'_. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa dengan mudah mengubah dirinya yang selalu berpembawaan dingin kepada siapapun, namun tidak termasuk Eunhyuk. Tapi nada bicaranya memang terkadang terkesan dingin.

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Hanya saja jarang-jarang kau datang pagi-pagi seperti ini."

"Pagi? Dasar pemalas. Ini sudah siang _hyung_," ujar Eunhyuk sembari mencubit pinggang Donghae membuatnya meringis.

"Oke maaf!" ujar Donghae seadanya.

Eunhyuk kembali memeluk Donghae dan kembali meluncurkan jurus _puppy eyes_nya, "_hyung_, aku ingin menjadi _seme_!" ujarnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

'_Seperti ini yang ingin menjadi seorang _seme_?'_ batin Donghae.

Eunhyuk menarik baju Donghae karena Donghae hanya diam, "_hyung_, aku ingin menjadi _seme_!" ulangnya.

Donghae menghela nafas, "baiklah!" ujar Donghae.

.

.

Kini Dongahe dan Eunhyuk berada diruang tamu sembari menonton acara kesukaan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk semainn menyandarkan dirinyakedada bidang Donghae untuk mencari rasa nyaman. Sedangkan Donghae hanya memeluk pinggang Eunhyuk erat.

"_Hyung_, kau lihat! Aktor itu sangat tampan sepertimu," ujar Eunhyuk semangat lalu membangkitkan dirinya dan menghadap kearah Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum, "aku tau itu!" ujarnya seadanya.

"Ya! Kenapa tanggapannya hanya seperti itu," ujar Eunhyuk ngambek.

"Lalu?"

"Kenapa pipi _hyung_ tidak merona?" ujar Eunhyuk kesal lalu menusuk-nusuk pipi Donghae.

"_Baby_ jangan marah~ Nanti manisnya hilang loh," bujuk Donghae.

"Ah, aku tahu! Bila manismu hilang tinggal kau perlihatkan tubuh sexymu. Maka kau akan terlihat semakin manis dan menggoda," ujar Donghae dengan nada rendah yang membuat Eunhyuk merona.

:::Innocent Boy:::

Terliahta Donghae dan Eunhyuk sedang menelusuri deretan toko yang berada tidak jauh dari pantai yang sekarang mereka kunjungi.

Eunhyuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Donghae. Lalu berusaha merangkul Donghae namun sedikit merasa kesulitan dalam berjalan.

Donghae yang mengetahui tingkah kekasih manisnya hanya diam saja, dari pada dia harus marah lagi. Dia tidak suka melihat kekasihnya marah karena saking marahnya Eunhyuk selalu menangis.

"_Hyung_!"

"Hm," balasnya cuek membuat Eunhyuk mem_pout_kan bibinya.

"Menunduklah sedikit! Aku susah merangkulmu," ujar Eunhyuk jujur membuat Donghae terkekeh. Dan Donghae tidak menghiraukan ucapan Eunhyuk, justru dia meraih pinggang Eunhyuk supaya mereka lebih dekat. Dan kembali rona merah muncul di pipinya.

.

.

"Hyukkie berhenti berlari sebentar!" ujar Donghae dengan nafas yang memburu.

Eunhyuk tersenyum senang karena bisa mengalahkan Donghae dan Donghae tidak bisa menangkapnya, "ada apa? Lihat, _hyung_ begitu lemah," ejek Eunhyuk sembari terkikit geli.

Donghae menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk mendekat kearahnya, "kau menjadi _seme _bukan?" taya Donghae tersenyum jail.

Eunhyuk hanya mengagguk semangat dan membuat Donghae menyeringai, "gendong. _Hyung _lelah!" ujar Donghae dengan wajah dibuat seimut mungkin justru membuat _readers_ bergidik ngeri -_-

"Tapi.."

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak ada penolakan, _baby_!" ujar Donghae.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Eunhyuk menjongkokan dirinya tepat didepan Donghae membuat Donghae tersenyum. Donghae memeluk leher Eunhyuk, "ayo berdiri," titah Donghae.

Eunhyuk berusaha berdiri, namun dia hanya mampu berdiri sedikit dari posisinya. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu kurus dan tidak menyukai pelajaran olahraga, selain sepak bola tentunya.

Eunhyuk menarik nafas dalam kemudian kembali mencoba berdiri. Kali ini berhasil, namun kakinya terlihat bergetar mencoba menahan berat badan Donghae.

'_**BRUGG'**_ suara Eunhyuk terjatuh dengan lutut yang menghantam hamparan pasir pantai membuat mata Eunhyuk berkaca-kaca.

Donghae denga sigap membersihkan lutut Eunhyuk dan menghapus air mata yang meluncur di pipi Eunhyuk, "sakit?" tanya Donghae lembut.

Eunhyuk mengangguk, "semua salah _hyung_!"

"Maaf _baby_. Hyung akan memberikanmu _cake_. _Cha_! Naiklah," ujar Donghae dan berbalik memunggungi Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk dengan cepat memeluk leher Donghae dan dalam sekali gerakan Donghae sudah berdiri. Donghae menaruh tanganya di _butt _Eunhyuk untuk menahan Eunhyuk agar tidak terjatuh.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Donghae lembut.

Eunhyuk hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu memeluk leher Donghae dan menaruh kepalanya dia perpotongan leher Donghae. _Romantic_ bukan? Ditambah matahari sudah mulai terbenam sehingga langit berwarna keorenan.

Semua orang menatap Donghae dan Eunhyuk dengan senyum. Sungguh pasangan yang manis pikir mereka semua.

:::Innocent Boy::

Kini Donghae dan Eunhyuk berada disebuah restoran yang berada dipinggir pantai tersebut. Eunhyuk terlihat membolak-balik daftar menu.

"_Hyung_ aku ingin ini," ujar Eunhyuk sembari menunjuk gambar _strawberry cake _yang terlihat sangat manis.

"Kami pesan _strawberry cake_ satu, _mocca cake_ satu, _milkshake strawberry_ dan _hot coffee_," ujar Donghae dan pelayan tersebut menundukan badanya kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Apa kau masih berniat menjadi _seme_?" tanya Donghae sembari mengelus pipi Eunhyuk yang sedikit memerah karena udara malam yang dingin.

"Tentu saja!" ujar Eunhyuk yakin.

Donghae melepaskan jaket yang dia pakai kemudian memekaikannya ke Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuk dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Maaf menggangu. Tapi ini pesanan kalian," ujar pelayan itu sedikit canggung karena harus mengganggu acar _lovely dovly_ mereka.

"Terimakasih."

"Selamat makan!" teriak Eunhyuk semangat.

Namun belum garpu yang dipegang Eunhyuk memotong _cake_ tersebut, Donghae sudah menukar _cake_ mereka. Dan Eunhyuk hanya menatap Donghae sebal.

"Kau tau? _Seme _itu tidak boleh banyak memakan manis-manisan," ujar Donghae dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Benarkah?" ujar Eunhyuk mempercayai omongan Donghae membuat Donghae bersorak dalam hati.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian _baby_. Ini _mocca cake_ dan _hot coffee_ mu," ujar Donghae sekenanya.

Donghae lalu memotong _strawberry cake_ tersebut lalu secara pelahan memasukanya kedalam mulutnya. Donghae dengan terpakasa melakukan itu, karena sebenarnya dia kurang menyukai makanan manis.

Donghae berakting dengan hebat, lihat diriya bahkan terlihat sangat menikmati makanan tersebut, walau dalam hati dia mendengus kesal karena Eunhyuk hanya diam saja.

"_Hyung_, boleh aku meminta _cake_ itu?" tanya Eunhyuk ragu.

"Ini?" tanya Donghae dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan semangat Eunhyuk. Donghae dengan sengaja memakan semua sisa _cake_nya tanpa mengunyahnya.

"Kau menginginkanya bukan? Ambillah!" ujar Donghae sembari menunjuk _cake_ yang berada dimulutnya. Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Eunhyuk berdiri dari kursinya kemudian duduk dipangkuan Donghae dan tidak lupa tangan yang mengalung dileher Donghae.

Dengan pipi merona Eunhyuk mengambil _cake_ tersebut dengan lidahnya. Eunhyuk melepaskan pagutan mereka ketika _cake_ tersebut sudah jatuh ke lambungnya.

"Bagaimana? Lebih manis bukan?" tanya Donghae tersenyum jail dengan posisi Eunhyuk masih berada dipangkuannya. Dan Eunhyuk mengangguk malu-malu.

:::Innocent Boy:::

Donghae berjalan menuju tempat parkiran dengan Eunhyuk yang terlihat mengantuk dalam gendongannya.

"_Hyung_, aku tidak suka jadi _seme_!" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Lau kenapa kau ingin menjadi _seme_?" tanya Donghae lembut.

"Tadi saat aku di _supermarket_ aku mendengar pembicaraan. Kataya.. katanya menjadi _uke_ itu menderita," ujar Eunhyuk dan Donghaepun menurunkan Eunhyuk karena mereka sudah sampai tepat disamping mobil Donghae.

"Menderita apanya? Kalian hanya cukup mendesah," ujar Donghae frontal dan mendaptkan hadiah pukulan gratis dari Eunhyuk.

"_Pervert_!"

"Bukankah kau yang memulai?" tanya Donghae tersenyum jail melihat Eunhyuk yang merona.

"_YA_!" teriak Eunhyuk.

Donghae terkekeh lalu memeluk erat Eunhyuk, "maaf _baby_. Tapi yang harus kau ingat. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. _I love you my innocent boy_," ujar Donghae tegas.

"_I love you too_," balas Eunhyuk.

Wajah merekapun semakin dekat dan tidak lama bibir merekapun saling memagut. Hanya memagut untuk emnumpahkan perasaan masing-masing. Tidak ada nafsu didalamnya.

**~EnD~**

Maaf bila kalian bosan dengan ceritanya. FF ini terinspirasi dari beberapa FF HaeHyuk yang super manis di AFF~

Maaf, karena TYPO(s) yang terbang disana sini. But REVIEW PLEASE^^

Ada yang nungguin FF HAEHYUK [Love Is Hurt]? Kalo gak nanti malam, besok update^^ Oh iya buat yang liat ini dan nungguin FF Love Is Hurt, enakan dibuat SAD/HAPPY Ending nih~

Review Please^^ and don't bashing anything oke~

**KONTAK:**

**FB: www . facebook . com **atau **Kartika Polaris ELF **(FB Kha ada 2^^)

**Twitter: Kartika2412**

**HaeHyuk Aegya ****이카희**


End file.
